His Broken Mind
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: When they were children, Mikael abused Elijah. Esther, wanting to ensure the family stayed together, cast a spell that bound Elijah mentally with his brother Niklaus. Now Niklaus is trapped inside Elijah's head and can only break free at certain intervals. They both want total control. Can they find a way to undo the curse cast upon them? Rated M for Violence and Swearing


His Broken Mind 

Chapter 1- Prologue

POV KEY: ELIJAH. _NIKLAUS_

* * *

Blood. Glass. Tears.

A raw scream rips from my throat as the pristine bathroom mirror shatters into several disorderly fragments, each one a not very subtle reminder of my current frame of mind. Every sharp slice cuts into my pale skin like a knife, unrelenting yet intoxicating. The delicious fire of my insanity rages as warm tears seep down my plain fac

e, intensifying the tragic nature of my situation. The untameable beast within me claws and struggles against the mental barriers I've implemented to protect myself from the very thing that'd created me...

_It's a struggle for power. There are two minds inside one body. One of them is the original. I'm the alternative. If the emotions of poor Elijah get too much for him to handle, he passes the baton to me, and I come out to play. Don't get me wrong, we're not the same person, we just share a body. We're nothing alike. Elijah is weak and feeble. He doesn't deserve to have the majority of the control. I'm strong. I should be able to have a body of my own. So that's what I do. I push and strain against the boundaries and try to possess the body. I usually succeed, but it's never permanent. Not yet. _

_I seize my chance. Pushing forward with every fibre of my being, I break through to the other side. Elijah sinks into the background. It's my turn now..._

I can feel myself slipping. Slipping further away into the depths of the psychopathic playground of my mind. I don't want to relinquish control, but I'm left with no choice but to sink into the unseen realms of my consciousness.

I know everything that my alter does as soon as it happens, but I cannot control or prevent it. I hate being this way. It's like an out of body experience, but every single day. Every time I feel less than okay, I'm pushed away and left to spectate.

I wouldn't be like this if not for my father, Mikael. He shattered my life before it even truly began. I was nine years old. My father was the most unexpected bully towards me. I knew he hated my brother Niklaus, but I thought the relationship between my father was amicable at least. Something was taken from me that week that I could never regain. My innocence. My sanity… We got away from there as soon as we could. Niklaus and my sister, Rebekah, found out and we fled. They were older than me and wanted me out of the 'protection' of our parents. My mother Esther kept quiet about the whole thing. Then she got mad that we were leaving and performed a rather ancient spell from her oldest grimoire. It was a spell that bound us together mentally. Rebekah was missed, but Niklaus and I bore the full brunt of the curse. It turned out that the spell physically encapsulated Niklaus inside of me, and his body burned. So now he lives inside of me. Not literally, but his mind lives at the back of mine. I can never escape him.

_The counsellor, Dr Bennett sits down rather quickly, and addresses me. _

"_Hello Elijah. How are you today?" He says. He has a rough looking face, but kind eyes and a warm smile. The ultimate contradiction. _

"_It's not Elijah." I say, little emotion detectable in my drawl. _

"_Ah. Hello, Nick. I was hoping to speak to Elijah today." _

"_Elijah isn't available, Doc." The snarky hint to my voice is evident by his expression. He raises his eyebrows. _

"_Well, I see somebody's feeling bitter today." Dr Bennett remarked. "Dissociative identity disorder can often…"_

_He rambles on about the disorder for another tedious hour. Dr Bennett is trying to 'cure' us, but I don't think he'll get very far. At least not when I'm the major obstacle to defeat. _

I think of Mikael often. I question how messed up a person would have to be to do something like that to a child. His own child. I question how he can live with himself. I hope he's miserable and regrets what he did to me every single day. The chances are quite minimal, but there's always a sliver of hope that peeks teasingly out from beneath the cloud. He deserves that ache of guilt and suffering for everything he's done to me. He messed up my life royally. He, along with my mother, ensured that myself and my evil brother were never separated.

_I can feel Elijah pushing against the barrier. But I don't want to leave yet. Time to send another…message, I think. I creep towards the kitchen and pull out the largest knife. The intoxicating feel of the blade in my hands gives me a rush like no other. The sight of the apex of the blade drinking in the light from the kitchen makes me smirk devilishly. I twirl the knife in my hand and expose my wrist threateningly._

_One. Two. Three. _

_The knife flashes against my skin and I feel the skin tear deliciously. The blood trickles sluggishly down my arm, and I just watch it until there's pang of pain inside my head and everything fades to black. _

Dr Bennett once said Nick was created as a coping mechanism. This is definitely not coping; I'm trying to deal with this trauma, but Nick piles on more pain. I've reached the point of no return. I am my own worst enemy. I, Elijah Mikaelson, am an Original Vampire, with another Original Vampire living inside my head. How great is life?


End file.
